


Hollow Heroism

by Exotos135



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Awkward Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Captain Kuchiki Rukia, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hollows (Bleach), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Sees Ghosts, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Soul Reaper Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Izuku Midoriya died. That sucks. But instead of going to a boring afterlife, he gained the chance to become a Soul Reaper, essentially a grim reaper-like figure who made sure the souls of the living went to their rightful afterlife, among other things.We'll let you decide if this was better or not.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Hollow Heroism

Night had come to Musutafu, and among the dimly lit streets, a trio of figures hopped from the rooftops and lampposts, searching for something in particular.

You see, the world was surrounded by the spirits of the living, who normally went to the afterlife through the hands of Soul Reapers, but if they stayed behind and were overwhelmed with negative emotions, they became Hollows, who could pose a significant threat to humanity.

The trio were searching for one such Hollow, Fishbone D, who had been sighted in the streets of Japan.

"Come on, you two, pick up the pace!"

The trio stopped at a rooftop, with one of the figures catching his breath as his form was revealed: he was a greenhaired boy wearing a black samurai-like outfit, the official outfit for Soul Reapers.

"Cut me some lack, Rukia-san," the boy whined as he clutched his chest. "I'm not used to this much exercise!"

Another one of the figures, a girl with black hair and wearing the same uniform, turned to Midoriya and folded her arms.

"So you can run from a bully to avoid his explosions, but you can't jump from building to building while hunting a Hollow?"

The final figure, a woman with green hair like the boy, giggled and walked to the duo.

"Calm down, you two, we're on a mission, remember?" she said before turning to the boy. "Izuku, take a moment to rest, alright?"

"S-Sure."

"Inko-sama, you can't go easy on him just because he's your son!" Rukia growled. "Yes, we're on a mission, but we need to find the Hollow in order to complete that mission!"

"And we can do just that by searching the streets on the rooftops," Inko argued. "Or do you have a better idea, captain?"

Ruki flinched, and after a pause, she sighed and sat on the edge of the building, overlooking the streets as Inko and her son joined her.

"I don't mean to be so abrasive, Midoriya-kun," Rukia stated, getting the boy's attention. "It's just that this is my first mission as a squad captain, and it's not even me leading my squad; I'm leading my former captain and her son."

Then, she shot a disappointed look at Midoriya. "A son that's nowhere near as cool as her mother."

"Hey, I'm new to this too!" Midoriya stated. "We're both new to this thing, can't we try get along based on that?"

"Can we? You're not even supposed to be here; you were supposed to go to the afterlife like normal, but no, your mother insisted that you could become a Soul Reaper."

"What's wrong with my Mom having some faith in me?"

"That said faith lead her to deprive you of a normal afterlife! I mean, can you seriously tell me you always wanted to become a Soul Reaper?"

"I didn't even know what those were until I met you."

"See?!"

"Guys, this conversation's very interesting," Inko blurted. "But I believed we've found our target."

The duo looked down, and saw a large, grey Hollow with a white mask and Purple highlights walking around, scouting the area for Souls to devour.

"Alright, we need to get moving!" Rukia stated as she stood up. "I'm gonna try to get his attention! Inko-sama, get ready to purify him!"

"And what do I do?" Midoriya asked.

Rukia shot a disapproving look at him. "Don't get in the way."

Summoning a light blue scythe, Rukia jumped off the building and towards the Hollow, leaving a stunned Midoriya and his snickering mother behind.

"Rukia-san's still as energetic as ever," Inko out a hand on her son's shoulder. "Izuku, get ready to fight that thing, alright?"

"But Rukia-san told me not to get involved. And It's not a good idea to defy a captain's order."

"True, she's the captain, but I'm your mother. I also happened to be her former captain, so who do you think has more experience in these kinds of matters?"

Midoriya hummed. "I guess when you put it like that... I could get involved if-"

But as soon as Midoriya turned around, he saw his mother wasn't by his side anymore, having jumped down to join Rukia in her fight with the Hollow.

So, quickly getting an idea, Midoriya stood up and stretched, getting ready to strike when ready.

* * *

"Hey, Fishbone D!"

The Hollow stopped on his track and turned around, meeting Rukia's stern expression as she raised her scythe against him.

He quickly reacted like any Hollow would: by opening his mouth and shooting a concentrated laser beam at her.

Rukia quickly dodged the beam and circled around the Hollow, eventually coming closer and closer until she leaped up, and struck him with her scythe.

The Hollow's mask cracked slightly, stunning him.

"Inko-sama! Strike him now!"

Inko, who eyed the rubble formed from the blast, threw a thumbs up at Rukia, then clasped her hands together.

"Constrict!"

The rubble levitated, and approached Fishbone D.

"Immovable Earthly Prison!"

The rubble grabbed Fishbone D and kept him in place, tightening around him as the Hollow tried to escape, only to find himself screaming in pain due to the prison.

"Now, Izuku!"

Rukia winced. "Wait, what?!"

Midoriya jumped up high and dive kicked, green electricity surging through his legs as he approached the Hollow.

Rukia gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her scythe, slashing at the Hollow as Midoriya kicked his mask, shouting:

"Sublimation!"

The cracks across the Hollow's mask spread across its entire body until he was completely purified, sending his soul straight to Soul Society to be judged by other Soul Reapers.

At least, that's what Midoriya got from the situation: he kicked the Hollow, it cracked all over, then it basically disappeared.

And then Rukia hit him in the head.

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped. "Didn't I tell you not to get involved!?"

"Calm down, Rukia-san," Inko said as she dusted her hands and walked to the duo. "The Hollow was purified, isn't that what matters most here?"

"Just because you got a point doesn't mean he gets to mess around!" Rukia snapped, pointing at Midoriya as the boy flinched and crouched. "He could've easily missed, or-or-"

"You're worried for him?"

Rukia flinched and shook her head. "He's your son, and he's going to become a Soul Reaper. If he couldn't take care of the simplest of Hollows-"

Inko smiled. "We both know that's not what I mean."

Rukia pouted, then stomped away, yelling:

"Whatever! Let's go get the Bounty for his purification!"

And as she stomped and jumped away, Inko and Midoriya watched her leave, the latter approaching the former as she said:

"I know she might seem a little unapproachable, but she's a good girl."

"I can't wait to work under her," Midoriya remarked with a nervous smile.

Inko shot a reassuring smile at her son, and patted his back. "You'll make a great Soul Reaper, Izuku. I know that."

Midoriya returned the smile, and joined his mother as they chased after Rukia, ending a rather simplistic training mission.


End file.
